Heart Beatz
by MothBallz
Summary: They had done it. Tobi had managed to do the impossible and had captured Naruto. But Naruto wasn't one to go down without a fight. One-shot. Fem. Kyuubi. Character Death. Mild Gore.


**AN:** A somewhat depressing idea that popped into my head last night as I was unable to sleep. Planned out the whole thing in my head and here it is.

_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Naruto. I make no profit from this. Don't sue me I'm just a broke ass college student. I also do not own the title. That belongs to the band The Sleeping.

Not much else to say so

Curtains up!

* * *

"Time's almost up Koi," a sober Naruto quietly said to the woman in his arms.

In response to the statement the woman closed her eyes tighter, wishing with all her being that the moment didn't have to end, that the cold cruel reality that was to greet them in just a few scant minutes didn't have to happen.

Yet even she, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the mightiest of the Bijuu, knew that she could neither move the diamond hard will of her lover nor interfere in the coming events. Her part had already been planned out. The least she could do for the only being in existence who she would gladly give her immortal life for was to do what he had asked of her.

"Please don't leave me Naru-koi," came the choked sob of the red haired Bijuu.

One last try couldn't hurt though.

"You've given them all you have! You don't have to do this! We can stop this! Run far from here we can-," was as far as she got before the arms around her tightened and her blonde lover silenced her with a kiss.

"I'm sorry koi, but we both know I can't do that no matter how much I want to. Jiraiya-sensei, Nagato, jiji, tousan; they're all counting on me to do what they couldn't and stop this cycle," came the quiet yet firm voice of Naruto.

In response Kyuubi just buried her head further into the bare chest of the blonde Uzumaki and burst into tears, finally letting her hold on her emotions come undone.

The Akatsuki had done the impossible and managed to capture Naruto in the heat of battle. It had taken the combined effort of Tobi, several hundred Zetsu clones, Kabutomaru, and the other revived Jinchuuriki but it had happened.

Naruto however wasn't one to go down without a fight and taken all but Tobi and Kabuto down in the process. Even captured though he wasn't going to give into the will of the megalomaniac that was the Uchiha.

Using his knowledge in Fuinjutsu (Sealing Arts) he had constructed a seal to counter the extraction process…though not completely. He had been under pressure and had to come up with some sort of plan. In the end he had done just that and the end result would mean the death of Tobi and Kabuto along with the rest of the Zetsu clones and even the Gedo Mazo.

The price for accomplishing all of that?

His own soul.

He had managed to reverse the Shiki Fuuin in such a way that instead of taking Kyuubi it would instead take him, leaving Kyuubi free of the seal and allowing her free control over his body.

Even still Naruto knew he wouldn't survive the strength and detoriating properties of the Gedo Mazo. The statue was meant to hold all nine of the Bijuu and to do so it needed a way, a very painful one, to keep the beasts from breaking free. The Bijuu with their massive chakra reserves and durable essence could survive the environment, but Naruto, even with the longevity and durability of the Uzumaki blood, could not.

Knowing that these were going to be his last moments alive he intended to make them count and so using his force of will he had managed to slow time in his mind so that by the time the process would take him, two full weeks would have passed.

He had spent all of that time with the only being who knew him better than he did, the one who had been with him almost literally since birth.

Kyuubi had been both distraught and angry when Naruto had told of her what he was planning to do, but she knew that he had already made up his mind at that point and that there was really no other way to stop Tobi and his Eye of the Moon plan from ever even happening.

And so the two weeks passed, the couple making the best out of a bad hand. They had gone on dates in places that Naruto recalled from his memories like the Land of Spring, Ichiraku Ramen, and even atop the Hokage Monument. They had made love, and even had their own little wedding ceremony. The jailer and the prisoner simply loved each other and did everything they could do to express what words failed to say.

Now that time was up. They could both feel it. The spectral dragons that were the method by which the Gedo Mazo claimed Bijuu had finally penetrated the last of Naruto's mental walls and were fast approaching.

It was with tear stained eyes that the two kissed, pouring as much love, passion, and emotion as they could convey in that moment of intimacy; their last one…ever.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki," Kyuubi managed to choke out.

Naruto smiled, not much better off, "And I love you my beautiful vixen, Kyuu."

Nine roaring red dragons burst into the bedroom that the two had shared for the past two weeks. They turned their souless crimson gaze on their prey and grasped Naruto in their maws and began to pull.

"NO! Please don't take him! I need him! **GIVE HIM BACK! HE'S MINE!**" An enraged Kyuubi yelled, unleashing the full brunt of her power.

She had finally found true happiness, someone who she would gladly share her immortal life with and she was not going to let that go without a fight. Naruto's own infamous stubbornness had rubbed off on her it seemed.

Nine massive orange tails made of her near unlimited chakra formed from her tail bones and wrapped around the form of her blonde lover and what ensued was a tug of war for the soul of one Naruto Uzumaki.

This would have continued for some time had Naruto not intervened.

"KYUU ENOUGH!"

Hearing him shout was enough to draw the angry slit crimson eyes of the vixen to him long enough for him to get through to her.

"This is the way it has to be. Neither me nor you can change that," an equally tearful Naruto said. He may have committed himself to it already but that didn't mean that he didn't want to be selfish. To say "to hell with it all" and run away and spend an eternity with the woman who had brought to him happiness like he had never felt.

They had plans. A real wedding with Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, and even Sasuke and Sakura attending. He was going to become the Rokudaime Hokage (Sixth Fire Shadow) and they would start a family together. They were supposed to get the happy ending that they had been denied for so long.

Kyuubi grabbed onto his outstretched hand like it was a life line, the thought that maybe if she held on long enough it would all just go away running through her distressed mind.

Who would have thought that being kept in a dimly lit and damp sewer for 16 years against your will would eventually lead to this. In some dark recess of her mind Kyuubi began to despise both Naruto and his father. This was their fault for being so damn admirable. It was Naruto's fault for having the golden heart that he did. But that was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him.

"I love you Kyuu Uzumaki," was Naruto's last words before Kyuubi finally relented and released her hold on her lover, allowing the dragons to take him.

When she no longer felt the presence of the warmth that was Naruto, she wept. She crumpled to the floor holding her face in her pale delicate hands and cried, deep wracking sobs shaking her body violently.

She was alone again, and he was never going to come back. They were never going to have a family together. She would never get to kiss him again, bask in the warmth and safety that his arms brought, or feel the happiness that welled in her heart every time she saw that foxy grin of his or the golden blonde locks. It was all gone. Her love, her happiness, and her will to live had been taken from her.

All that was left was a deep burning furnace of hatred and anger. Deep loathing for the person responsible for this. That bastard Uchiha had stripped her of her will once and used her as his pet and now he had taken from her the one thing that she had cherished above all else.

He had taken her sunshine, her lover, her Naruto. And for that he would pay.

* * *

Tobi cackled madly as he saw the spectral dragons begin to recede from the unmoving body of the biggest thorn in his side. It had taken him longer and more effort than he had originally planned but he had finally done it. He had finally defeated that damned blonde Uzumaki and now his plans were all about to come to fruition.

However what happened next both shocked and angered Tobi to never before seen heights.

Being dragged out of the blonde Uzumaki's body was not the soul and power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. No it was a grinning Naruto flipping him the bird.

"You may have caught me but I would never just allow you and your plans to succeed without a fight of some kind. So from one dobe to another, fuck you Obito Uchiha you sore fucking loser!"

And with those last words Naruto's soul was pulled into the Gedo Mazo. Naruto Uzumaki was no more.

"ARGGGHHH! CURSE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY UZUMAKI!"

Before the now revealed Obito could rant anymore a sudden pressure covered the entire cave they were occupying.

With shaky eyes both Obito and Kabuto turned a fearful gaze to where the once lifeless body of Naruto had lain. In its place was a newly revived "Naruto", a cloak of Bijuu chakra covering him in a cloak of bubbling red. The whisker marks that adorned his cheeks were now thicker and more prevalent, his teeth now sharpened into miniature blades, his nails looking as sharp as any kunai, and the once azure eyes of warmth were now two crimson pools of hatred and loathing.

In a two tone voice that should not be coming out of a human body it spoke, "**You took him from me. This is all your fault you piece of shit Uchiha, you and those accursed eyes. But this is it. You ended my Naruto-kun's dreams and life. It is only fair that I return the favor. You escaped death once, not this time. You will die this day!"**

With a roar that shook the cavern walls the pressure and temperature in the small space almost tripled. Where once stood the body of Naruto was now in its place a miniature Kyuubi, bathed in the bubbling red chakra that was power of the mightiest of the Bijuu taken physical form.

* * *

All across the Elemental Nations shinobi everywhere halted and shivered in fear. The aura that had just washed over them screamed power, dominance, and anger. It struck them at the very base of their instincts. Their mind, bodies, and self preservation screamed at them to run, run as far away from whatever it was that was the source of this. None were immune to this. Even old war veterans like A, Onoki, Tsunade, and Kakashi had to resist following their baser instincts and running and never looking back.

* * *

Obito was experiencing pain like he had never felt before. Not even having half his body crushed beneath that boulder compared to this.

The Kyuubi had made use of her lengthened claws and tore straight through the Uchiha's chest cavity. She had then literally ripped the scarred skin from his face before plucking out his eyes with her fingers.

Kabuto would have run if he weren't being thrashed around like a ragdoll by one of Kyuubi's chakra tails.

In a brutal display of rage Kyuubi then tore Obito's arm straight from its socket, tendons and muscles flying from the wound. She then viciously jammed said limb through what remained of his shoulder. The enraged Bijuu then repeated the process with the other arm, nailing Obito to the cavern wall with his own body parts.

Kabuto was then given a similar treatment, only feet away from his accomplice.

"**This isn't even a fraction of the pain you've given me, but then again it would take millennia for me to make you feel that same hurt. I know however that the Shinigami has been impatiently waiting for both of your souls so maybe if I exchange both of your filthy souls he'll give me back Naruto's. Why don't we find out?"**

Kabut watched with wide eyes, Obito lacking the capacity to do so, as Kyuubi began to charge a Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Ball) mere feet from their faces.

* * *

Across the nations all were witness to it. A massive all encompassing orb of destruction appearing in the middle of the continent. It reached so high that the clouds began to fizzle out of existence. The very air around the destructive power became superheated and whatever was within a mile radius of the orb itself was charred or set ablaze.

The oceans stirred and waves crashed against the coasts, the wind speed picked up and gave birth to several small tornadoes. The earth shook under the might of the attack. To many it seemed as if the apocalypse had come.

The Shinobi Alliance all feared the worst, that Tobi had succeeded and brought back the primordial god Juubi (Ten Tails).

When the orb dissipated and there was no massive demon to be seen everyone rushed to the scene to see what had happened. Had Naruto been the cause of that?

The sight that greeted them was shocking.

A crater easily twice the size of Konoha now lay at the center of the continent and in the middle of it was the sobbing form of one of the last Uzumaki.

Many of Naruto's friends immediately rushed to his side to see what was wrong, Tsunade being the first there. However when she tried to hug him he threw her off him rather violently.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" a shaky Tsunade asked.

She could neither see the remains or any sign that Tobi or Kabuto were around anywhere and Naruto was never one to break down in such a fashion without damn good reason.

Naruto merely shook his head, his hands still in his face.

"No? What do you mean?"

"He…he's…gone," came the barely choked cry before Naruto was wracked with sobs.

"Who's gone? Tobi?"

Crimson eyes stared Tsunade down, "Naruto is!"

And that's when it happened. Naruto's body crumpled to the ground, lifeless and holding the body was a beautiful red haired woman with nine beautiful tails swaying from her tail bone.

Tsunade whispered out a shaky, "Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi only nodded, never tearing her gaze from the now lifeless body in her arms.

Tsunade turned hesitant honey colored eyes to the form in Kyuubi's arms.

"No….no…he can't be…that…"

Kyuubi chose this moment to turn her slit eyes to Tsunade's own brown orbs. Neither said anything for a moment.

And then it all clicked.

Tsunade didn't know the specifics but she knew the end result; Naruto had given his life for them. He had paid the highest price to ensure they all lived.

Then she uttered something she had only said twice before. Once while drunk and once again before Naruto had been taken.

"Sochi…"

The tears and sobs soon followed.

When the rest of the shinobi finally got to where the two sobbing women were they immediately knew what had happened.

Kakashi began to cry silently, turning his gaze skyward, not being able to look at what he deemed another failure. Thoughts of it all being his fault running rampant in his head. Maybe if he had trained Naruto more. Maybe if he had been there for him more often. Maybe if he had been a better sensei Naruto would still be alive, smiling at them and telling them that he had done it. That he had done the impossible once more.

Hinata fell to her knees cries of anguish shaking her body. She had gone completely numb in every aspect.

Sakura stared lifelessly at the body of her teammate, tears trekking down her face.

Iruka crawled on his hands and knees towards the body of his student, no of his little brother. He grabbed the unmoving hand of Naruto before shaking it.

"Naruto? Otouto? C'mon you gotta wake up. Stop playing…..THIS ISNT FUNNY DAMNIT!"

Tears began falling onto the outstretched limb.

Gaara had to be supported by his brother and sister as he stared at the unmoving body of the one person who had brought light to his world, the person who had made him a better man. Gaara had died having his own Bijuu extracted but Naruto had helped revive him, he had brought him back from death.

The young Kazekage only wished he could do return the favor to his brother in all but blood.

Konohamaru was openly bawling at the loss of his idol. Not even Moegi or Udon were quiet, their three cries piercing the otherwise silent crowd.

The crowd that had gathered soon parted as a certain ebony haired Uchiha appeared.

Sasuke stared from afar at the body before he began to shake, his face covered by his hair.

"No! I refuse to believe he's dead! He's too stupid to die!"

Sauske ran and snatched Naruto's body from Kyuubi's grasp before he began to punch the blonde in the face.

"Get up dobe! Don't make me kick your ass again! We still have a score to settle!"

Before he could go any further Kyuubi's tails tore the last Uchiha away from the body before tossing him violently into the floor.

"**GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM!"** Kyuubi roared.

Sasuke's curse mark began spreading across his body, his Sharingan spinning to life, but none of that distracted anyone from the tears they could see trailing down his face.

"He's not dead damnit! He's being a dobe!"

Before Sasuke could continue he was held down by a stone faced Lee and a teary eyed Kakashi.

"He's my brother damnit! You're nothing to him you fucking Bijuu!"

"**HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! I WAS THERE FOR HIM WHEN NONE OF YOU WERE! I WAS THE ONE THAT HEALED HIM WHEN YOU STABBED HIM NOT ONCE BUT TWICE WITH THAT DAMN CHIDORI OF YOURS! I WAS THE ONE THAT HELD HIM AS HE CRIED OVER SARUTOBI'S DEATH!"**

Too tired to remain standing Kyuubi fell to her knees, cradling Naruto's head in her lap while she gently caressed his blonde locks.

"I was there when he cried himself to sleep every night after Jiraiya died. I was there everytime he doubted himself. I was there when that bastard Obito took him from me. I was the one he first made love to. I was his everything and he was mine…"

She then turned her eyes back on the shell shocked Uchiha.

"So don't you dare fucking tell me I'm nothing to him!"

Sasuke could say nothing and just fell in on himself, holding his head in his hands, muttering "No it's not true, he's coming back. Come back dobe."

The person to step forward next surprised a lot of people.

"What…happened?" a sobbed a broken Shizune.

"He...knew that we couldn't escape. Obito had all but won. So he reverse engineered the Shiki Fuuin that held me. He made himself the prisoner and me the jailer so when the extraction began it would take him, leaving me free control of his body."

Kakashi managed a nostalgic smile, "The most unpredictable ninja to the end…"

"The Gedo Mazo would destroy his soul instead of holding it, his soul not being able to withstand the destructive properties of the statue. So he slowed time in his mind….two weeks. Two weeks we spent together. We spent every waking moment of that time together. Picnics, star gazing, making love. Hell we even got married…"

Tsunade turned her lifeless eyes to the only woman who knew of Naruto's final moments, "What happened after?"

"….they came. The extraction jutsu finally broke down all of the walls that Naruto had built to stall them and they took him…from our bed."

The Raikage A spoke next, "And what of that cursed Uchiha?"

Rage filled Kyuubi's voice as a cloak of chakra covered her and Naruto's body, "Dead, by my hand. There is nothing left of him or that snake, I made sure of that."

The samurai leader Mifune spoke up, "Then his sacrifice was not in vain. He accomplished his goal and died a warrior's death by going out fighting and taking his enemy with him."

"No…"came Kyuubi's whisper.

"Sorry?" responded Mifune.

"It shouldn't have ended like this. We were supposed to start a family, he was supposed to become the Hokage! We were supposed to get our happy ending damnit!" sobbed a broken Kyuubi.

"Why him? Why did it have to be him? Why wasn't it any of you!?"

Everyone present could not answer and turned their gaze to the floor. It was a valid question. If there was such a thing as karma then Naruto should have had his happy ending. None of this should have happened. Why had it been such a young and golden hearted youth that paid for the mistakes of a few old people who refused to accept the hand life had dealt them?

* * *

Months later the news spread like wild fire. Naruto Uzumaki had managed to do the impossible and on his death had taken the mad man Tobi with him. The Bijuu were all freed from the Gedo Mazo and even the normally psychotic Shukaku mourned the death of such a bright young life. Their hearts went out to their sister, Kyuubi, at having to suffer such a loss.

Across the nations all the lives that Naruto had touched in his short life mourned. Yuki/Haru no Kuni (Snow/Spring Country), Oni no Kuni (Demon Country), Nami no Kuni (Wave Country), Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall), and countless other nations declared a week of both celebration and mourning of their hero. Naruto had a hand in bringing life back to those places and their respective rulers all owed Naruto their very lives.

It was reported that upon receiving the news of his death Koyuki, Daimyo of Yuki/Haru, had locked herself in her room for 3 days, not once coming out or speaking to anyone. When she did finally come out she had immediately declared Naruto as their country's greatest hero and then declared that week to be devoted to the ball of sunshine that had brought spring back to their land.

Shion, the priestess of Oni, reacted by reportedly flying into a fit of rage before being overcome by grief and was seen praying at the shrine for 3 days straight; not once stopping for rest, food, or water.

Tazuna and the villagers of Nami had all mourned for days on end before The Great Naruto Bridge was declared a national monument by both the daimyos of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) and Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water).

Taki closed off all its borders for a day of mourning before unveiling that they had gathered another vial of the Hero's Water. Now though it was called Naruto Water and was kept protected by round the clock shinobi watch, a duty considered an honor by all Taki nin.

In honor of Naruto's act of sacrifice the Shinobi Alliance formed a tighter treaty with every village, great or small, shinobi or otherwise, signing the contract and promising to keep Naruto's memory alive by bringing peace to the nations.

Then the day finally came, the day of Naruto's funeral.

The procession started at Naruto's old apartment, the village of Konoha bustling with many foreign dignitaries attending. Every Kage, Daimyo, and all of Naruto's friends attending.

Koyuki was there along with Shion, Tazuna and his family and good chunk of Nami, Sasame and the Fuuma clan were present, every major clan of Konoha was there in full force along with the Konoha 12 (now eleven) and thanks to the help of Tsunade the members of the Toad contract were there as well, all garbed in black jackets bearing the Uzumaki symbol on their backs.

At the head of it all was Kyuubi dressed in all black, just like the rest of the procession.

Just behind her was the coffin holding Naruto's body. Holding it was Sasuke, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Choji.

The sun had not yet peaked and from the look of the black clouds that covered the sky it would not be doing so today, which had been a normal occurrence. The rain had not let up since the day of Naruto's death as if the kami and the heavens themselves were weeping at the death of such a pure soul.

When the first drop of rain fell they began to move forward.

As they walked out of Konoha even more people joined the march. And as it continued through other villages more and more people joined the march until I seemed as if the entirety of the Elemental Nations was present.

Other than the silent sob or cry everyone was silent, heads bowed to the ground out of respect for the fallen Uzumaki.

Once they passed the border of Hi no Kuni the procession was met by the massive forms of the Bijuu forming a line, seemingly blocking their path. Not a word was said for several moments, Kyuubi not even lifting her head to meet the gaze of her brothers and sisters.

Then the Bijuu shrank, taking human form and walked alongside the coffin.

They continued on not once stopping to rest for nearly a half hour. At the end of the half hour they stopped at the crater where it had all happened and slowly they began their trek down towards the center of the crater.

At the center of the crater was now an almost 20 foot tall golden statue of a grinning Naruto garbed in his Sage clothes giving the peace sign. The marble pedestal it rested on bore a golden plaque with diamonds resting at the four corners. Etched into the plaque was a small inscription.

_Here lies Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_Hero of the Elemental Nations_

_Rokudaime Hokage_

_Child of Prophecy_

_Jinchuuriki_

_Toad Sage_

The coffin bearers laid the marble coffin into the hole that was already dug out at the feet of the statue.

Then the speeches began as people laid flowers on top of the coffin. The Konoha 12 each gave their own speech talking about their own views of Naruto and the situations prankster Naruto found himself in when they were all naive genin hopefuls.

Konohamaru went next and had tried to maintain a brave face but had broken down only a minute into his speech and was unable to finish it.

Gaara followed it up and despite the attempt to hide the raw emotion in his voice everyone could see how heavy the grief weighed on the young Kazekage.

Sasuke walked up next and shared a few words about Naruto and the bond that they had. He almost made it through but everyone saw the guilt covering him and it soon became too much for the Uchiha. He was led away by Lee.

Kakashi then went without his signature mask on as a sign of respect to his deceased student. He managed to get through his speech, stating how proud both his mother and father would be of him and how proud he was of him. Many could also see the guilt that shrouded the man and how heavy it weighed on his shoulders.

Ayame and her father Teuchi were the next to go and all were surprised at what they had to say about Naruto. Out of everyone there it seemed that Teuchi and Ayame had known Naruto more than most had thought they did. Ayame confessed that blonde had carved out a section in her heart and Teuchi admitted that he saw the young blonde almost as a son. Soon neither could hold back the tears and they walked away, Teuchi holding his distraught daughter.

Tsunade was the next to go and many were surprised when she called Naruto her sochi. She talked about how Naruto had done what he had for so many others; dragged her out of her own self pity and brought light to her life once more. He was the sole reason she had gone back to Konoha to become the Godaime. She had also gifted him with the necklace she had received from her grandfather Hashirama Senju. For a time it seemed that he had broken the curse that had haunted her and the accursed jewel. But that had been proven wrong. The necklace was now in the hands of the only person fit to keep it, Kyuubi Uzumaki.

Soon not even she could hold her composure and after announcing that Naruto had been declared as Rokudaime she walked away, wracked by sobs.

Kyuubi was the final one to speak.

"I have been with Naruto all of his life, a choice neither of us had any say in. In anger at having such a thing thrust upon us without our say we lashed out at each other in the beginning. Through our little arguments I began to see the kind of person Naruto was, the golden heart that lay beneath his brash exterior. When he went on his training trip with Jiraiya we became closer."

Kyuubi bit back tears that were threatening to fall.

"I knew everything about him and he soon learned everything about me. He had weaseled his way into my heart. Soon the thought of being without him frightened me. Every time he came to visit me in the seal I became inexplicably happy. Soon I realized why. I had fallen in love with the knucklehead."

Kyuubi laughed and smiled as tears slowly fell down her face.

"It was after the Pein incident that the thought of life without him scared me and so I professed to him. The damn blonde had the audacity to grin and say 'I know' before kissing me. From there it just evolved. He was going to free me, we were going to get married, have our own fairy tale ending."

The vixen's shoulders began to shake as she tried to hold back the tears.

"I…I…don't know what to do without you Naruto. I need you. Please I just want you to come back to me," and that was as much as she could take. Kyuubi let her face fall to her hands as she was overcome with sorrow.

It was with solemn looks that the Bijuu proceded to the coffin. Each gathered a small chunk of their power before spreading it throughout the coffin, encasing it in a layer of Bijuu chakra that would leave it immune to even the ravages of time. The coffin was then lowered into the ground before being covered.

The Bijuu then gave the statue the same treatment they had given to his coffin. Nothing short of an apocalyptic flood would move or destroy the markers of such a great human.

It was at this moment that for the first time in days that the sun shone brightly through the dark clouds. Kyuubi and many others looked skyward as warmth spread through their bodies. But this was a warmth that the sun had never given to her, it was a warmth unique to one individual.

Kyuubi heard it although faintly whispered on the breeze

"_Forever and always Kyuu-koi."_

* * *

"Kyuu did you hear what I said?" Tsunade asked a dazed Kyuubi.

"Sorry I was just…remembering some stuff. What did you say?"

It had been a few months since Naruto's grand funeral and things had changed.

Each day everyone could feel a sense of true peace coming closer and closer. With the treaty in place there was no need for the secrecy and underhanded tactics that had been the milestones of any Hidden Village. This meant that slowly the Ninja way was dying out without the need for such things as Jutsu.

Still though most went through the motions, always prepared if another Tobi wanted to pop out.

Tsunade had finally stepped down and surprisingly named Sausuke as her successor. He had claimed that he did so for Naruto.

Kakashi was now teaching at the academy along with Iruka.

Ichiraku Ramen had become a continent wide thing with the knowledge of Naruto's obsession with the stuff becoming common knowledge.

Currently though Kyuubi had gone to Tsunade to get a checkup which was odd in and of itself. As a Bijuu many thought she was resistant to all forms of sickness. Nonetheless she had been feeling rather odd lately and found herself feeling inexplicably tired at random times of the day.

"I said…you're pregnant..."

Silence rang through the room.

"….what?"

"You're-"

"I know heard what you said! But….how?" Kyuubi asked shocked. Lord knows she hadn't so much as looked at another man since Naruto and no one was brave enough to ask the mighty Nine Tails on a date, especially knowing that she was the widow of their Hero. Too many people would be out to kill the man that even so much as dared to look at Kyuubi in a bad way.

"The only man I've ever had sex with was…."

"But that was in his mindscape. It shouldn't be possible that you could get pregnant!"

"Shinigami…" Kyuubi whispered in her shell shocked state.

"What does the god of death have to do with this?" Tsunade asked.

"When I killed Obito and Kabuto I said I was doing so to make a deal with the Shinigami. Their two souls for Naruto's. He wouldn't have given Naruto back but…"

"He allowed for another life to come into existence…."

The two stared wide-eyed at the belly of Kyuubi, shocked to know that in her womb was growing the child of Naruto.

"Even in death he does the impossible,"Tsunade laughed. "So any ideas on names?"

Kyuubi thought for awhile, "If it's a girl then Kushina. If it's a boy then…Asura…"

* * *

**AN:** And done! If you're wondering about the Asura thing then here's a helpful tidbit; Indra and Asura were the two sons of Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Rikudou Sennin). Asura was the first Senju and Indra the first Uchiha. Asura was the one who had to work hard to get strong unlike his brother who seemed to be naturally gifted.

You could say Asura was Naruto and Indra was Sasuke to make it simpler.

That was a doosey writing out! I did this mostly because I haven't released anything in awhile and it was a random thought bunny that popped into my head last night. Thought why not as I've yet to do a one shot and voila, here it is.

Hopefully I'll have the update for Devils, Dragons, Angels, and Naruto? Out either later today or tomorrow (fingers crossed) but hopefully this tides some of you over for a bit until then.

Should I do more one-shots? Let me know what ya think about that and about this one through PM and reviews!

Peace out!


End file.
